The return of the weresmurf
by ColorfulFandomWriter
Summary: What happens when a scorned pixie from the past wants revenge? AU! Mixer of cartoon and 2011/2013 movies. Cover by LonerGir6891 on Deviantart


**OK! Welcome to 'the return of the weresmurf' story! The prologue here is years before the serious. This is AU, PLEASE understand that alright! I own no one but the OCs Aruascale, Achilles and Nightwillow. The rest belong to Peyo and Sony! There will be hetero and slash in this story-BEGIN! *throws down smokebomb, starting the story.***

200 years ago

We see a forest, calm and quiet as always at night. The light of a full moon beaming down on the enchanted forest. Where all its inhabitants were either just waking up or falling asleep...or just arriving ...Let's see who ,or what, just arrived shall we?

At the entrance of the enchanted forest were two pixies. One being a fair skinned raven haired pixie, the hair going to her lower back in a braid, wearing a dark blue dress that went to her shins, finished with the same colored boots. Her amethyst eyes looking around in awe past her bangs as her amethyst wings fluttered as she and the pixie next to her flew. Said pixie being also fair skinned with red hair that went to her middle back, layered, wearing a red dress, poncho of red leaves and black boots. Her emerald green eyes looking around in suspicion.

"You sure there are no wartmongers here?" the redhead asked as her green wings stopped flapping as she and her sister landed some miles in. The raven haired pixie rolled her eyes, saying "Yes Nightwillow, there is nothing here a wartmonger would like."

"Can't be too careful Elderberry." Nightwillow said with a annoyed sigh, her sister was to carefree and trusting. As Well as completely oblivious of a possible danger around her. It drove the redhead insane. Her sister would trust anyone! ...This was proven a few times in their life. Anyway, back in the present, the two continued on foot through the forest until they stumbled upon a clearing where a lone mushroom house stood. Elderberry looked around abit before saying "Odd place for a home, looks lonely here."

"Who cares, let's just keep going to find a place to camp." Nightwillow said with a scoff, walking past the house...while her sister went to it. Flying up curiously, the pixie looked in through one of the windows, looking around inside. Her wings perked up in interest as she spotted the mushroom's owner sitting in a chair by a fireplace. The owner mentioned was a blue creature wearing red pants and hat, his auburn hair going to his shoulders, a little beard forming it seemed. The blue creature's lighter blue eyes were moving as he read a book….

...Elderberry was entranced as her wings glowed pink for a split second as her sister flew over, grabbing her upper arm while Nightwillow whispered "are you nuts!?"

"Look! " the raven haired woman whispered, pointing to the creature inside "you ever seen a creature like him before?" Nightwillow looked through the window but saw no one. Wait where he go?

"Excuse me?" a male voice sounded from their left, causing the twins to jump in surprise before looking and seeing the creature...who was only slightly shorter than them. Smiling, the blue male gestured to his house as he asked "like to come in than smurfing through my window?"

Elderberry was quick to say giddily "Yes of course! Better than being out here." she then flew inside, dragging Willow inside. Once inside, their host closed the door ,introducing himself as he held a hand out to the pixies "Kindness Smurf, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Elderberry, this is my twin Nightwillow." Elederberry said as the blue clad pixie shook the smurf's hand "I thought smurfs were hairy with red eyes and sharp teeth."

Kindness quirked a brow at that, saying slowly and unsurely" OK?" he then went to his bed, explaining that the pixies can have his bed for the night, he'll take the floor. It was too late for traveling.. Especially with the nocturnal predators out by now. Narrowing her green eyes, Nightwillow said bluntly "no thanks, we can camp ou-oof!" she was cut off when Berry elbowed her in the chest, hissing sternly under her breathe "Don't be rude and keep your suspiciousness down. Not all the creatures in the world are like those damn wartmongers!" the raven haired pixie then turned to their host, saying kindly with a smile "I apologise for my sister, she has it in her mind the whole planet is like the Wartmongers that held us captive for a good amount of our lives."

"Trust me, I have a ex that was like that." Kindness said, shivering at the memories "I know the feeling of being captive." he then went to the fire, asking to change the subject, smiling "You pixies don't mind smurfberries do you? All I have."

Elderberry, who had been looking at the smurf in sympathy, perked up as she walked over. She never heard of smurfberries, they sounded tasty."Smurfberries?". Kindness smiled at his guest as he got a bowl of smurfberry stew for her and her twin.

Both Pixies stayed the night, actually the best they had in their 300 years of life. But come morning, Nightwillow wanted them to leave. Right when they were, Elderberry started to feel a sharp shooting pain in her stomach. Which made her double over in pain. Panicked, the redheaded pixie pointed accusingly at their smurf host who was in genuine worry "You did something to my sister! What was in that soup!" she demanded to know, good thing last night she dumped her bowl out.

Ha! Being suspicious of others pays!

"Nothing but smurfberries,apples and acorns!" Kindness said, helping Elderberry up, guiding her to his bed and helping her lay down. Once she was under the covers, the smurf rushed around to find his stethoscope that he made, then he listened to her heart… It was normal, then to her stomach.. It was gurgling like mad. Frowning, the smurf removed the blugs from his ears, asking the redhead that was standing too close for comfort "what would the wartmongers feed you?"

Nightwillow frowned in confusion for a split second, answering questionly "Slime mold, only thing they had. Why?"

Kindness thought it over before saying "I think I know why her stomach suddenly started hurting. Smurfberries are full of antioxidants, Acorn and Apples are full of fiber…" he chuckled sheepishly at the raised brow of confusion "Her bowls aren't use to the amount of fiber she got.."

"Whoa, whoa wait!" the red clad female made a 'T' motion, waving her hands abit "You mean to tell me the pain is just her-"

"Yup!" the smurf said before saying "I'll go get her some water. To much fiber but not enough water..not a good mix." he walked off as Nightwillow sat next to her sibling, holding her hand. She may have been born three seconds after, but she seemed to be the most mature of the two. Why did Elderberry have to be so trusting? It's just a matter of time until 'Kindness' -the pixie doubted that was his real name, who the hell names their kid after a emotion?- turned on them. Few minutes later, the aforementioned smurf came back with a bucket of water from the nearby river, mumbling something about needing to dig a well. Setting the bucket down, Kindness filled a cup a water up, walking over to the two pixies as Elderberry sat up with a grunt."Thanks." she mumbled taking the cup from him and gulping it down.

God was she thirsty! And this was alot cleaner than back in the swamps. Very much so. Gulping down a second cup, the pixie asked something that was on her mind for awhile."Kindness? Mind if I ask you're named.. Kindness?"

Surprised -yet not very much- by the question, the smurf started to explain how in the world of Smurfs. They can be named after a trait of theirs, personality or talent..Or in some cases, be given human names or just called 'smurf', like Kindness' father. Who, from the looks of it, wasn't around. Infact, seems smurfs can be either be born or delivered by a stork. Kindness, was found by his father and was raised by him until he left on some journey, then his mother vanished..at age 45!so the red clad smurf had been on his own..sort of. There was a fairy..But she was gone now.

"So..you're named after a trait or talent in your culture?" Nightwillow asked dryly, raising a brown as she added "THAT sounds stupid."

"Nightwillow! No it is not,sounds cute." Elderberry said with a smile, she was interested in the customs of smurfs. And she liked this smurf,always felt a pull to him from her heart to him. His eyes held so much care, tenderness and, well, kindness...Yet they seemed to be aged like they seen horrors. It made her heartbreak at the thought of someone harming this sweet man. Smiling, the fair skinned pixie held his hand, saying "Your name fits, since you are so kind to me and my rude sister."

"I know a imp who is more rude than her." The smurf said semi jokingly with a chuckle, his heart beating fast in his chest at their hands touching. Elderberry was very beautiful than any female he ever seen...Which was very limited, so yeah. But still! She was very pretty to his eyes.

One could see their eyes glow pink for a split second as they looked in eachother's' eyes, smiling at eachother.

Nightwillow frowned when she noticed the looks… she didn't like where this was going.

Especially how it got more frequent over the next few days. That soon turned into weeks..Then into two months. Over that time, Elderberry and Kindness had fallen hard for one another, helping eachother -mostly the potion hobby Kindness has-and would go on walks, gathering berries and acorns. All the while, Nightwillow felt like she was losing her sister, the pixie didn't trust the smurf. Fact; she thought her sister could ,and would, do better with another pixie that had the same lifespan as theirs. That way ,Elderberry won't die alone…..

The redhead had to break them up.. For her sister's sake. This was just a phase and she'll be over it in time. Thinking hard, Nightwillow headed to the house to see if there was anything in those spell books that was useful.

Few hours later, everyone was having dinner. Courtesy of Willow..which was surprising, for she never cooks dinner. Elderberry took a sip of her soup, saying in delight "Mmm! This is good sis, what's in here?" she continued to eat as her fellow pixie swallowed her bowl, noticing in the corner of her vision of Kindness putting a hand to his chest in discomfort "Oh, ya know. Acorns, Apples, Carrots and a pink root I found some miles out."

The smurf with them then fell out of his chair, coughing up some foam as Elderberry rushed to her lover's side shouting his name in a panic. Holding her hand, he rasped out "S-Smurf root O-Outside, ground it into paste and mix with water, h-hurry."

"Nightwillow what. Did. you. DO!?" Elderberry asked her sister in a demanding tone as she rushed to the door, the red headed pixie following her and flown infront of the older twin, causing the blue pixie to stop in flight "Doing you a favor! He's no good for you! He'll outlive you!" the slightly older female looked in horror before snarling with a sneer "THAT was not your call! So what if Smurfs live longer than pixies! I love him! I will not let you take him from me!" she flown past her supposed siling, rushing to the smurf-root, hoping against hope that her lover held on. Before she could head back, a force tackled her to the ground. Nightwillow pinning the raven haired girl down as her hands glowed "You'll thank me later." she went to touch her forehead.

POW! She was knocked off. A knee having connected to her gut before a purple blur flown back to Kindness' house. Once inside, Elderberry was quick to grind the root down into a paste, mixing it with water and helping the poisoned smurf drink it. "Easy Kindness, easy you'll be ok my love." she gently whispered, helping the coughing smurf sit up. As they got to their feet, both Pixie and smurf looked out the door as they heard the flutter of wings. Nightwillow charging..with a knife.

Kindness sluggishly held out his palms, saying quietly "Protecto." a blue shield stopping the knife when Nightwillow swung it at him.

"Why do you not die!?" she snarled.

"Begone." Was all the smurf grunted, his eyes glowing blue and swinging his left arm, making the pixie vanish….Where she was teleported to they had no idea. Aslong as Nightwillow was gone and they were safe. Both lovers stood in silence as the shield vanished, Elderberry holding the smurf while tears fell, her smurffriend hugging back comfortly in regret. His eyes closed as both lovers fell to their knees, holding onto eachother as berry cried in the loss of her sister...who she thought would always be there for her, accept her choices..accepted her nature. But, that doesn't seem to be the case at all, or ever.

"I am sorry, Elderberry. I really am." Kindness said holding the taller magic being closer, the female pixie sniffling in reply. She then pulled back, asking brokenly "what happens now? I am so sorry."

"It was not your doing, don't you dare blame yourself for your sister's actions." The smurf holding her sade as they joined foreheads, amethyst meeting blue, the blue male adding honestly "I love you and I can never hate you for events beyond control." Berry sniffled as she nodded in reply, hugging Kindness as if he'd disappear too.

Meanwhile.. Somewhere else in the world.

Nightwillow yelped in surprise as she suddenly appeared in the air and tumbling on some grass. Getting up with a groan, the pixie looked at where she landed..It was some empty field, tall grass as far as the eye could see. So, Kindness banished her to who knows where in the world..Far from her sister..all to himself. "Well…"she grunted getting to her feet "This was his plan to get rid of me the whole time." she glared at the starless moonlit sky "Two can play at that game. Mark my words; I will find them again, and I will have my revenge on that smurf for turning my sister against me…."

With that vow in the air, the green eyed pixie started walking since her wings were injured at the moment. Oh yeah,she will have her revenge. It will just take some planning.


End file.
